


Like Mother Like Daughter

by Geekygirl24



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, coco is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Coco is a lot like her mother... especially when it comes to dealing with ErnestoSequel to True Love Never Dies and Love Lives On Forever





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hector/Imelda is the best… I love them so much, and the potential for some amazing BAMF Imelda and Shy Hector is perfect!
> 
>  
> 
> I may one day, write an Alpha/Omega Au of Coco, that’ll be way more dramatic than the film 

Coco only had faint memories about her Father.

 

It wasn’t surprising really, he had died when she was but a small child, kept in her mind only by the stories her mother told.

 

But she remembered their song, and she remembered how his voice sounded when he sang it to her.

 

Miguel’s voice was just as sweet, and she was content as she passed away…. Her great grandson was going to be a great musician, just like her own father, and he was going to be known by everyone.

 

She would have to watch from afar now.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I am so sorry Señora…” the skeletal woman sighed, “… but I can’t seem to get a hold of your family. Usually someone is always in, but- “

 

“- don’t trouble yourself.” Coco waved her hand in dismissal, “I’m sure I can make my way home… so long as the layout of the town is the same?”

 

“W-well yes, but- “

 

“- then I shall walk it.” She took a deep breath and beamed, “It has been such a long time since I have been for a walk around my village.”

 

“I-If you’re sure?”

 

“I am yes…” She got to her feet and beamed at the assistant, “… thank you though.”

 

After getting changed into some more comfortable clothing, she was on her way.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

Meanwhile, unaware of Coco’s arrival to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and her family were facing a problem of their own.

 

A problem called Ernesto.

 

“Let go of him you hijo de puta! You bastardo! You- you- “

 

The rest of her family were reacting in the same way, swearing and cursing at the murderer who currently had a hold of Hector.

 

One by one, they’d all made their way into the Land of the Dead, easily accepting the younger skeleton as a treasured member of their family… which is why they were infuriated at the sight of Hector’s murderer holding his victim.

 

Ernesto however, was ignoring them, instead choosing to snarl at Hector as he pulled the skinny, protesting skeleton away. “You ruined my life!” he growled, shaking Hector when he tried to protest, “Ruined it!”

 

“You murdered me! How did I ruin your life?!”

 

“You drove me to it!” Ernesto’s hair was wild as he snarled at his ex-friend, “You should have just continued the tour with me or given me your songs! You forced my hand!”

 

“It’s not like I stood up and said ’Hey, Ernesto, I think you should kill me!’”

 

Hector knew he was being dragged away from the rest of the family for a terrible reason, but he didn’t want to think about that too much… not when his gorgeous wife was racing towards them, shoe already in hand.

 

Except, it was another shoe, which hit him in the head first.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Coco heard the shouting before she saw who it was linked to.

 

The street was fairly quiet, and many people were ignoring what was going on in a nearby alleyway.

 

Well… she always was a curious child, it was one of her Mama’s many complaints about her…. Too curious.

 

As she edged into the alleyway, she spotted a broad-shouldered skeleton back towards her, a tattered mariachi uniform on as he snarled at a skinnier skeleton (and Coco didn’t even want to think about how that was possible).

 

It was only when she got closer, that she heard the skinnier skeleton protesting over the sounds of the larger skeleton.

 

She knew that voice.

 

“Please Ernesto! I don’t know what you want from me!”

 

“I want the life I deserve!”

 

“You’re dead! It’s too late!”

 

Her Papa… Ernesto was pulling her Papa away… and from the sound of it, he was pulling him away from her Mama.

 

Well, that simply wouldn’t do.

 

Knowing that Ernesto hadn’t seen her yet, and neither had anyone else, Coco knew what she had to do. Keeping her eyes on the man who’d murdered her Papa, Coco slowly started to remove her shoe and prepared to throw it.

 

Now, she didn’t do this very often when she was living… Elena and Victoria were always well-behaved anyway, but Julio often felt the sting of Imelda’s boot when he first started to court Coco.

 

But these were exceptional circumstances.

 

Keeping low, she kept her eyes on the back of Ernesto’s head… she had wanted to do this for years. 

 

Ernesto continued to curse and scream at his captive, dragging him along the ground as the rest of the Rivera family cursed at him.

 

At first Coco wondered why they were hanging back so much… and then she realised that if Ernesto thought they were getting too close, he might decide to hurt Hector.

 

But he didn’t see how close Coco was getting.

 

Leaping as high as she could, a growl on her lips, Coco smacked her shoe against the back of Ernesto’s head, causing the older man to yelp in shock and drop his grip on Hector.

 

Imelda saw her chance.

 

As Ernesto tried to grab Hector again, Imelda raced forwards and practically tackled Ernesto to the ground, the sound of curse words (one’s that Coco didn’t even knew her mother knew) filling the alleyway.

 

Or was that her cursing?

 

Coming out of a daze, Coco realised that she was next to her mother, pushing Ernesto away and hitting him with her own shoe.

 

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before Ernesto dragged himself away and ran as fast as he could, leaving the stunned Rivera family behind.

 

“Coco?” Imelda stammered, shock evident in her voice as she stared at her daughter, “What- “

 

“- Apparently, they couldn’t get through to you.” Coco interrupted, “So I decided to go for a walk…. And just happened to run into you.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Julio and Imelda came rushing forwards, pulling Coco into a bone-cracking hug, peppering her faces with kisses in excitement as the others raced over.

 

Well, not quite everyone.

 

Hector remained behind, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the happy family reunion. Yes, he knew that his daughter was reaching the end of her time, but to see her here… it caused him to freeze in his tracks.

 

What would he even say to her?

 

Before he could dwell on the question, Coco’s eyes fell on him and there was a big beaming grin on her face.

 

“Papa!” 

 

Enthused by her sheer delight at seeing him, Hector pulled himself to his feet and raced towards her, arms outstretched as she leapt at him

 

“COCO!”

 

As they grasped at each other, Coco knew that if she had tear ducts, tears would be streaming from them. Judging by the shuddering in her Papa’s shoulders, he felt the same.

 

“I’ve missed you so much my little Coco.” He whispered, tightening the hug, “I’m so sorry i- “

 

“- don’t you dare.” She hissed softly, “It wasn’t your fault, it was never your fault.”

 

“I’ve tried to tell him that…” Imelda sighed, as she placed a gentle hand on Coco’s shoulder, “… but the el tonto estúpido won’t listen to me.”

 

“She loves me really.” Hector chuckled, prying himself away from Coco and beaming up at his wife.

 

Coco felt her heart swell slightly as her parents smiled at each other, “I know Papa…. She always has.”


End file.
